can't help falling in love
by tanachan
Summary: kagsess. kagome has always love sesshomaru the only problem is that she doesn't know if he feels the same way. foolishly hs makes a bet with miroku that she can make him fall in love with her within 2 weeks. read the story to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my second story. I know the first one is incomplete but I'm going through a kag/sess faze and I thought that I should just write about them to get it out of my system.

Prologue

Confusion was my first reaction to the multiple choice question that lay on my desk. I was absolutely dumbfounded. 'Man, I should have studied for this test' I thought as i decided to wing it. I looked around the class room and suddenly found myself distracted by the beauty that sat two desks away from me . This boy had long silver hair that went to his waist and the most beautiful golden eyes. Every time I looked at him I found myself lost in the good looks of Sesshomaru tashio (sp?). Because of my exceeding I.Q I was bumped up two years when I was in high school which meant that Sesshomaru and the rest of his class were at least two years older than me.

The first time that I laid eyes on him was when I was 14years old and it was love at first sight…well it was for me. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. I had a project to do and inuyasha, Sesshomaru younger brother was my partner and I had to spend the day at his house drawing a diagram of the human body. We were in the dinning room when Sesshomaru walked in screaming at inuyasha about some or the other and I sat there memorized by his handsome face. He left and I thought it would be the last time I ever laid eyes on him but it wasn't when I was about to leave I felt a hand on my shoulder when I turned around it was Sesshomaru. He came to apologize about the way he acted before. And that was the beginning of our beautiful friendship. Yes I said friendship nothing more and nothing less. From that day on we would have little conversation here and there and when I was bumped into his class I say it as a blessing. I got to spend more time with the love of my life.

Let me tell you about my friends. First there's sango she's my best friend ninety nine percent of the time you can find me with her. Sango is a good listener but she always and I mean ALWAYS finds a way to make everything about her. Now don't get me wrong I'm not saying that she's conceded… ok that's exactly what I'm saying. Anyways she's dating miroku only she does know it yet. Miroku is the most perverted man you'll ever meet but you gotta love him or a least I do because he's my brother. Then there's inuyasha he was the first friend I ever had, he was nice, kind, and surprisingly a very good listener. Did you notice I used the words was? That's because every since he started dating kikyo (who I still believe is the devils advocate) he's become a mean arrogant jerk. Yes kikyo truly is the big bad bitch of the west but I pay no mind to her. Last and most currently lest there's koga he's my boyfriend… yes I said boyfriend. That guy has the biggest ego I have every seen. He's so full of himself that he makes sango look like a saint. But it doesn't matter because I have the biggest crush on Sesshomaru. Unfortunately for me he has a girlfriend and if you meet her you would think it was unfortunate for him to. Sure she's not as bad as kikyo but she's still a bitch. Her name is kagura and her fathers name is naraku he owns the school. Everyone believes that's the only reason she got in because that bitch is stupid.

Anyways back to the task at hand the test… who I am kidding watching Sesshomaru. Oh my gosh he just looked at me I think I'm going to die. I send him a little smile, blush, and get back to my test. Man this is going to be a long day.

I'm 19 year old and I go to Shikon College. I live in a shrine with my mother and two brothers the younger one named souta and my twin miroku. I have long black hair and blue eyes and that's the only thing we have in common. Anyways I better get back to my test because I only have five minutes. Oh by the way my name is kagome.

FIN

Well I hope you like it. I want to finish my other story but I just had to get this off my mind. If you like it review and if nobody does I'll take it as a sign and try to finish my other story. This is not a real chapter it just a way to bring everybody into the picture. Here are the ages.

Miroku and kagome, sango, inuyasha, and kikyo are 19

Sesshomaru and koga are 21

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I would like to thank inu-unamedgirl and gabby for reviewing by first chapter. Once again this is not a real chapter. This time it's from Sesshomaru's view on things but the next chapter will be the story. And Sesshomaru is kind of out of character.

Sesshomaru's p.o.v

When people are on the outside looking in the always assume that your life is perfect. They think that they know everything about you and are ready to judge you every move and just like that your whole life is on display for everyone to see. Personally I tired of living this life. I'm tired of doing thing not because I want to but because it's what everyone expects you to do. You have to have the perfect girl, the perfect marks and the perfect life. People don't seem to realize that you don't have to have money to be happy. I don't want money to keep me happy. Money doesn't keep you warm at night or return affection. Money is only useful when you have someone to spend it on.

My mother died when I was ten and I was left all alone with my father. My father remarried and had another son. For my father it's all about power. He is a very successful business man and his new play to ruin my life is to get me to marry the daughter of another business man so we can have a merge. Do you believe that I can't even chose that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with? Kagura… just her name brings a bad taste to my mouth. Everything about her pisses me off. She's like the plague there is just no way to get rid of her.

The other person that makes my life a living hell is inuyasha. He's my brother… my half brother and he annoys me to no end. Sometimes it seems as if he's made it his life mission to piss me off. He walks around the school like he owns it. He started going out with kikyo and suddenly her forgot who is real friends are. He's either to blind or to stupid to see that she only want him for his money. But little does she know…as long as I'm alive she won't see a red cent.

The only one person in this entire school that I believe is worthy of my attention and that is kagome. She's kind, doesn't take shit from anybody… and she is looking at me right now. I look at back her; she smiles, blushes and gets back to her test. Speaking of test I should really get back to mine. It's going to be a really long day.

By the way my name is Sesshomaru. I'm 21 years old and I go to Shikon University. Unfortunately I live with kagura who if my father's plan turns out will be my wife and that stupid bastard also known as inuyasha… And in case you're wondering yes I'm being forced. In two weeks I going to be forced to marry a woman with the common sense of a rat…scratch that a rat has more common sense than that woman. Now I must return to my test and proceed in the horrible process I call life.

FIN

Well that's it. Please read and review because it really encourages me. I going to try and write the next chapter soon but I have a lot of assignment now so it might be a while till I can get to it but I'll try.


End file.
